1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electronic musical instruments, and more particularly to a positional effect sound generation apparatus for an electronic musical instrument, in which a positional effect sound is amplified by different levels according to positions of listeners so that the listeners can equally listen to the positional effect sound regardless of their positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional electronic musical instruments, a positional effect sound is generated at a fixed level regardless of positions of listeners. For this reason, the listeners cannot listen equally to the positional effect sound at their positions.